Beneath that Dimpled Smile
by PrettyGirlRocks
Summary: Set during Season 6.03. Brooke Davis. She was always giving and never getting.....read! awesome! one-shot


This is a one fic...I had a lot of anger inside me and this is what came out! Hope you like it and please review!!

Beneath that Dimpled Smile

by AliThompson

&

She was always giving and never getting. Always putting the needs of others before her own...or the wants of others before her own. She was so selfless and where did it ever get her? No where.

Brooke Davis got nothing out of being the kind and considerate person she was and she was beginning to realize that as her life played out. She only wished that she had figured it out sooner.

She was tired and she was angry. Angry at the world. Angry at the fates for being so unfair. Angry at karma for cheating her. What had she done to deserve such misery?

She watched through her swollen eyes as her so-called bestfriend comforted her ex-boyfriend. They had all decided to meet at Haley's and Nathan's after the tragic news of 'Q's' death. She didn't want to be there, she hadn't even known the boy, but she had come to support her friends. That's just the kind of person Brooke Davis was.

It hurt her to watch her best friend comfort the only boy that she had ever loved. She had given him up for Peyton. She had given him up to give their love a chance because deep down inside she knew that Lucas would never love her as much as he loved Peyton. But it didn't make the heartache any easier to endure.

She felt stupid for ever loving such a man as Lucas Scott. She asked herself 'what had she ever seen in him'? There was a time when she was completely in love with him, when she would do anything to make him happy, when she knew that they belonged together. Afterall, she was his cheery, his pretty girl, and he was her broody, her boyfriend.

How could he just give up on their love? How could he cheat on her with Peyton, win her heart back after, and then leave it again for Peyton? And poor Lindsay. She never really stood a chance with Lucas, after all nobody could come between him and his precious Peyton. Brooke only wished she could of saved Lindsay her immense heartache. She had been just as naive as Brooke had been.

There were so many reasons for her to hate Lucas number one being the fact that he hadn't even spoken to her since he left town with her best friend planning to elope. It was all so random! Peyton and him hadn't even spoken really for about 2 months and he had been spending most of his time with Brooke. They had gotten their friendship back, so Brooke thought, but sitting their on the couch, battered and bruised she couldn't help but spit on their so-called friendship. It was a joke! He didn't care about her! Did he ever care about her? Sometimes she wondered. Sometimes it seemed as though he forgot about what they had had.

It wasn't fair that Peyton got the one thing that she had ever wanted. How could her friends be so supportive of them? All they ever did was lie, cheat, and hurt the people around them just to be together. In a way they kind of deserved each other. Both of them only cared for their own happiness. Sometimes she wondered why she even remained in contact with people like them. They were both quite sickening. She couldn't even stand to be around them anymore.

She didn't want to be around people that couldn't even tell when she was lying. She fell down the steps?! You have to be kidding me! You don't look like that after falling down steps...anyone can tell you that. Or maybe they just didn't care to find out what really happened. Sure they kept saying they were there for her but actions speak louder than words.

Nathan had Haley, Mouth had Millicent, and now Peyton had Lucas. Heck, even Skills had Deb and Brooke, she had no one. Life certaintly wasn't fair sometimes.

She wanted to tell them about themselves. Tell them where they could shove there fakeness. She wanted to tell Lucas how much of a dissapointement he was. She wanted to tell him that she hated him even though she had never stopped loving him. She never would. It's crazy sometimes how life works out. Sometimes the nice people really do finish last. If only she had learned sooner.

She tries to act normal. Like nothing has changed when her whole world has changed. It is as if she is seeing things for the first time. She is seeing the people she called her family for the first time. She is amazed by how blind she was by all of them. She had covered their blemishes with a long lasting concealer but it was finally fading.

Haley questions her blank stare but she just waves her off, telling her nothing is wrong and flashing one of her dimpled smiles. But beneath that dimpled smile lies a girl that expected way too much from the people that were around her, was way too selfless, was always putting others needs before hers, always getting and never getting. Karma really could cheat you sometimes.

&

A/N: I know that was angsty but i couldn't go to sleep because I just had all this anger towards Mark and the writers and the show. I hate Lucas and Peyton and I hate that they get to be happy together while Brooke is anything but. It's not fair that she has to be alone and get be with the only guy that she has ever loved! I am mad at Mark for stringing us along when he knew all along where he was going with Lucas and who he would choose. I hate how he is trying to force leyton on everyone and lose all brucas interraction. Let's just say I have a lot of pint up anger towards OTH and the randomness of Leyton. This isn't even the half of it!! Hope you liked it and please please review!!


End file.
